Emily Wyatt
Greenvale Deputy Sheriff involved in the Anna Graham murder investiga tion. General Information *'Full Name: '''Emily Wyatt *'Alias:' Cityluv *'Date of Birth:' January 15, 1980 (26) 'Appearance' She's (5'4"), with an athletic build, with blonde short hair, and blue eyes. She looks similar to British-born Australian actress Naomi Watts. Francis York Morgan has made the observation that she has movie star hair. 'Other' *'Occupation:' Greenvale Sheriff Deputy *'Vehicle:' Tough Chap *'License Plate:' ILUVMOV *'Place of Residence:' House on the corner of Hemingway Road and August Street *'Workplace: Greenvale Sheriff's Department Relationships *'''Orientation: Straight *'Status': Single *'Crush': Francis York Morgan (doesn't quite realize it yet) *'Unknowing Stalked By': George Woodman 'Family' *'Mother': Eileen Wyatt (Deceased) *'Father': Chase Wyatt 'Friends' *Ashlin Thomas *Atticus Lasseter *Bianca White *Charlotte Jacobs *Francis York Morgan *George Woodman *Kevin Ashcroft *Tamika Weir *Todd Thorne Personality Emily is a pretty easy going gal with a strong sense of justice. She's genuinely a friendly person and tries to give everyone she meets the benefit of the doubt. It could be her more easy going nature allows her to let some of York's more social rudeness slide and why she's often playing mediator when he an George butt heads on the case. If there's one thing Emily can't stand it's petty gossip. She's experienced first hand the effects of small town gossip can have on someone when many of her school peers spread rumors she was promiscuous based solely on her style of dress when she moved to Greenvale back in high school. One of Emily's guilty pleasures is watching, ''City Lights'', a soap opera which focuses on the glamorous and often seedy lives of those in the fashion industry living in New York City. Emily hasn't missed an episode thanks to her DVR and usually spends several evenings a week catching up on what she's missed while on duty. Emily is also an aspiring cook and hopes to some day be just as proficient as her late mother and co-worker Thomas. She has the drive but so far has unsuccessful in making a truly decedent meal, heck she would settle for something edible! Her failures are evidenced by her scorched kitchen and her ability to clear the Sheriff's office with an offer of trying her homemade chocolate chip cookies. One of Emily's biggest fears is failure in her job. She's worked hard for her position as George's right hand and takes great pride in the work she does. Emily dealt with a lot of crap from many of her male collages about her ability to handle such a job and loathes the thought of utterly messing up a big investigation. Surprisingly Emily has an irrational fear of the woods at night (Nyctohylophobia), a fear she prays none of her friends or colleagues will discover. She can't explain it herself but just the thought of being alone in a dark forest gives her the creeps and gets her heart rate going. This fear could stem from spending most of her life in a concrete jungle and little exposure of many camping trips under her belt. Unfortunately Greenvale is surrounded by forests and it's hard not to run into some patch of dark woods around town. But thankfully Emily's duties in the Sheriff department haven't required any nighttime forest exploring...yet. With Anna's body turning up in the forest Emily knows that it's really only a matter of time she going to have to face her fear. History Emily moved to Greenvale with her parents as a junior in high school. She wasn't too thrilled at having to leave behind her friends and big city life but kept her grievances to herself when she saw how happy her mother was with the idea. The culture shock of small town life made it hard for Emily to settle down in Greenvale at first. Many of her peers felt her manner of dress such as her short skirts and streaked dyed hair, meant she was something of a floozy. False rumors quickly spread but within the year Emily won everyone over. She toned down some of her more wild fashion choices, joined the girl's softball and her friendly personality quickly won her a lot of friends. It's no wonder and the rumors quickly faded. Emily lost her mother to cancer halfway through her senior year and it devastated her. Her grades suffered and she lost her softball scholarship to an out of state college. Things were looking pretty bleak but Emily was able to get her act together shortly after graduation and with the surprising decision to join the Sheriff Department. Over the last eight years she's risen through the ranks and currently resides as George's right hand man. She loves her job and her co-workers now but she would be lying if she didn't say things weren't a little awkward at first due to George asking her out while she was still in high school a year or so before she even joined the force. Some thought she got the job due to George's soft spot for her but through the years she's proved to her colleagues she deserves her spot on the force. Emily spends most of her time working with George and his assistant Thomas and has come to respect both a great deal. Emily has a strained relationship with her stockbroker father and doesn't see much of him now that he's moved to New York City. They were never that close since he always seemed to care more about the job then the family. He visit's on holidays though and Emily hopes she's can figure out a way to reconnect with him more in the future. Sinner's Sandwich Timeline Soon Online Activity Has an online blog located at http://cityluv.greenwebblogs.com/ Username: Cityluv Latest Blog Posts Online Friends *TTisAwesome (Todd Thorne) *Caesar (George Woodman) *Jake+Sam4Eva (NPC) *CityObserver (Mister Stewart) Online Enemies *none Other Random Tidbits *Can brew an damn fine cup of coffee but no one in the Sheriff Department will let her near the coffee maker. *Can kick-box *Still holds fastest track records at Greenvale High *Likes pop and dance music *When she was 15 she she played the murder victim in an opening scene in a crime show. What others say about Emily Secretly in love with the charming and handsome Todd Thorne. Not surprising I mean who isn't? -Todd Thorne She's cute. - Atlas She's a very social and friendly person. Though why does she keep staring at me and Kevin with sparkle eyes? Is my dress making her eyes sparkle? - Tamika Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters